Mentiras
by whisperss
Summary: situado en Luna nueva. -Me mentiste… Edward- grite mientras corría por la casa abriendo todas las puertas, como si el estuviera allí, como si pudiera escucharme.
1. Chapter 1

Me sentí vacía como me siento todas las noches desde que no estas, me despierto gritando de mis sueños o mejor dicho mis pesadillas en las que revivo todo lo que paso el último día que te tuve a mi lado, esas sonrisas que me diste pero que no dejaron que la felicidad llegara a tus hermosos ojos, tu rostro contrariado mientras me hablabas, mientras me abandonabas sola en el bosque.

Me abrace a mi misma para que el agujero de mi pecho no se expandiera, y lloré otra vez por todos estos días en los que me haces falta, el los que necesito tu presencia, en los que necesite tus besos, en los que te necesito por que me hace mucho ya me había dado cuenta que no podía vivir sin ti.

Ya no puedo distinguir las horas de los días, los días de los meses, me cuesta creer que hace cuatro meses que te fuiste para mi es como si hubieran pasado años, tortuosos y largos años.

Aún llorando me levante de mi cama, intente controlar mis sollozos por el bien de Charlie -se que para el cada noche es una tortura- pero no pude evitarlo las lagrimas seguían saliendo de mi rostro. trate de caminar hasta el baño pero la falta de luz, mi histeria y mi torpeza innata me hicieron tropezar con una madera del piso, pude oír un estridente Crack, estire mi mano para prender la luz y voltee para poder ver la pobre madera del piso.

Y allí los vi. Mis regalos de cumpleaños, lo último que me quedaba de mi ahora desaparecida familia las lágrimas aumentaron mientras sacaba los regalos de allí y me dedicaba a mirarlos. Primero tome el regalo de Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper le deje a un lado un segundo, tan solo pensar en sus nombres hizo que empezaran a escapar pequeños grititos de mi garganta –me golpee a mi misma intentando acallarme pero era inútil-, luego tome los boletos que me regalaron Esme y Carlisle y los deje en el mismo lugar que el anterior, y ahora estaba en mis manos el objeto causante de todas mis desgracias, el regalo de Edward y Alice pude ver mi sangre todavía en el vorde de el papel un agudo gemido escapo de mi garganta –como el grito de un animal que estaba por morir- , lo arroje lejos y sentí como algo se rompía pero ya no tenia importancia. Mi vista se desvió a lo último que quedaba por sacar sus fotos.

Entre sollozos, gemidos y lagrimas tome las fotos que tenia de Edward, todos mis recuerdos de él no le hacian justicia, mire la primera foto era lo mas hermoso del mundo cuando todavía éramos felices, luego mire la segunda pero con solo ver su cara empece a recordar.

_-Ruptura limpia- _ pude oír su voz en mi cabeza, se escapo otro gemido de mi garganta, era como si viviera otra vez mis sueños.

—_Bella, nos vamos.__-_

—_Me refiero a mí y a mi familia-_

_-Mi mundo no es para ti__-_

—¿Tú... no... me quieres? — grite con la voz quebrada y entre sollozos, esperando recibir otra respuesta pero fue la misma.

—_No.__ - _ resonó claro en mi mente como en mi mente como en ese fatídico día.

- Edward- gemí mientras me bombardeaban más recuerdos.

—_No me convienes, Bella.- _tan diferente a su _–no te convengo, Bella- _por que yo ya sabía eso, como también sabía que no estaba a su altura, nunca lo estuve y siempre supe que era inverosímil que estuviera enamorado de mi pero aún así dolía. Volví a abrazarme a mi misma por que sabía que venia promesa y sino lo hacía se me rompería el pecho.

_-Te garantizo que no volverás a verme.__-_

_-No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto.-_

_-Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. –_

_-será como si nunca hubiera existido-_

No podía quedarme allí no después de lo que había encontrado. Me pare y desesperada camine hacia mi armario y me puse una remera y un jean. Ya eran las seis y media, Salí a toda prisa de mi habitación, tropecé en la escalera y baje rodando, me dolía la pierna pero no importaba me incorpore y corrí dando tumbos hasta mi monovolumen, sin prestarle atención a nada, aún con lagrimas en los ojos lo arranque y me dirigí al ultimo lugar donde vi a mi familia. La residencia Cullen. Recorrí la ruta hasta llegar al sendero, que traspase con mi monovolumen y allí estaba frente a mi la gran casa Cullen.

Entre gritando aun sabiendo que no había nadie allí.

-Me mentiste… Edward- grite mientras corría por la casa abriendo todas las puertas, como si el estuviera allí, como si pudiera escucharme.

– Rompiste tu promesa – dije con voz quebrada, me deje caer en el suelo donde solía estar su piano. – Por favor regresa… te necesito-

No se cuanto tiempo estuve allí repitiendo eso hasta que me interrumpió una hermosa voz de tenor llena de duda.

- Bella… eres tu-

¿Reviews?

la verdad me había planeado esto como un one-shot pero no se si seguirlo…

espero que les haya gustado =)


	2. Chapter 2

-Alice – dije corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla, las lagrimas de tristeza habían desaparecido para transformarse en la grimas de felicidad, el contacto con su piel fue mas frió de lo que recordaba,

-Bella – dijo la pequeña duendecillo con su voz de tenor, no tenia que ser Jasper para saber que estaba nerviosa - ¿estas bien? Luces totalmente demacrada

No preste atención a lo último que dijo sabia muy bien que estaba muy lejos de verme presentable, corrí mi vista como buscando algo o alguien detrás de ella pero como ya suponía había venido sola.

-¿Dónde esta Edward?- intente sonar tranquila casi casual pero mi voz sonó desesperada y me quebré al decir su nombre y de nuevo empecé a llorar.

-tranquilízate Bella- dijo la suave voz de Alice – el no vino, el ni si quiera sabe que estoy aquí y por ahora es mejor que no lo sepa – dijo la ultima parte en susurro mas pude oírla

Seguía llorando desconsoladamente, intente calmarme pero no pude no quería preocuparla ni hacerla sentir mal al igual que Charlie ella tampoco tenia la culpa de nada, además no quería preocuparla.

_- Nos vamos_ – dijo Alice, estoy segura de que no fue su intención pero al decir esas palabras se desgarro algo dentro de mi. Es como si pasara otra vez me dije a mi misma.

Me abrace a mi misma y empecé a llorar mas fuerte – no Alice por favor no te vallas quédate aun quesea un momento mas – ella me abrazo y me volvió a repetir que me calmara.

-Bella… - dijo preocupada intentando calmarme – no seas tonta cuando digo nos vamos me refiero a las dos – me calme un poco mas no deje de abrazarme, mi pecho me dolía mucho. me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo como si no pesara ni un solo kilo aun que sabia que ella era mucho mas fuerte de lo que parecía no podía dejar de sorprenderme.

Me subió al asiento del acompañante de un auto que no había visto nunca en la mansión de los cullen, me quede quieta siendo embargada por la desesperación Charlie – Alice no puedo irme Charlie se enojara mucho conmigo y se llevara un buen susto después del incidente de esta mañana- la mire fijo y ella me devolvió una mirada confusa.

- el incidente de esta mañana – repitió mas para si misma que para mi luego volteo a verme y arranco el motor del auto – tranquila bella yo ya me encargue de todo, no te preocupes por nada.-

Estuvimos un tiempo sin hablar la tensión inundaba el habiente, ella estaba nerviosa y parecía que no iba a hablar y yo estaba sumergida es mis pensamientos mi mente estaba llena de preguntas y la mayoría de ellas no tenían respuesta, me puse derecha en el asiento apoyando la espalda en el asiento, tome aire y suspire, logrando llamar la atención de Alice. Y luego le pregunte

-¿A dónde Vamos Alice?- ella fijo su mirada en la carretera

-Desde que nos fuimos de aquí Edward ha estado terriblemente deprimido, hace meses que no habla con nosotros, hace tres días tuve una visión, se donde va a estar Edward mañana – mi corazón palpito violento al oír lo que decía Alice, luego empecé a sudar frió ya podía imaginar lo que pasaba por su mente – él te necesita Bella no puede vivir sin ti, pero están testarudo que se deja llevar por algunas cosas, no me mal interpretes el quiere que seas feliz pero parece que no entiende que tu no puedes ser feliz sin el y el tampoco si ti- se detuvo un momento y tomo aire

-además mírate Bella estas destruida – dijo el duendecillo – he estado contigo tres horas y no has podido dejar de lloras y llamar a Edward -´

Me tense no solo por todo lo que había dicho sobre mi que sabia que era verdad sino por lo que había dicho sobre Edward seria verdad que me extrañaba tanto como yo al el. Imposible pensé de inmediato si me amara tanto como yo a el no podría haberme dejado, no podría estar tanto tiempo separado de mi, además el ya me había dejado claro que no me quería, que voy a hacer cuando lo vea y el vuelva separase de mi ya no tendré arreglo voy a romperme definitivamente me partiré en dos y ya no tendré arreglo por que sin Edward yo… no valgo nada.

Estaba llorando de nuevo soy una inútil pensé lo único que hago es llorar tan absorta estaba en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de cuando anocheció, tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos que no note cuanto tiempo había pasado, ya estaba amaneciendo, dentro de poco vería Edward aunque quise evitarlo no pude evitar emocionarme, mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte mente.

Pronto Alice detuvo la marcha, estábamos a un costado de la ruta un espeso y nevado bosque estaba frente a nosotras, Alice abrió la cajuela del auto y la cerro a velocidad vampirica me la dio y me la puse, aun que en realidad no tuviera frió.

Alice me cargo y me dijo que cerrara los ojos para que no me mareara, sabia que estábamos no por que lo sintiera ya que los movimientos de Alice eran tan delicados que no parecía que nos estuviéramos moviendo, de repente paro nos encontrábamos en un claro cubierto de nieve, y allí estaba tirado contra un árbol con la mirada perdida. La persona a la que mas ansiaba y temía ver en esta momento.

-Edward…-

-------------------

Reviews

Bueno espero que les haya gustado la conti … =)

Gracias por los reviews nos leemos pronto =3


End file.
